poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Smoke and Sparks' story of the Cloggersaurus
This is how Morley explains about the legendary Cloggersaurus in Revenge of The Ultratron. our heroes are far into the mountains as they continue their way Sheen: I wonder what kind of obticales we could run into? Piglet: You mean like hefelumps? Sheen: Yes. Heffalumps Tigger; What about, w..w..woozles? Sheen: Yes, Woozles! Pooh: Jagulars? Sheen: Oh yes! Even jagulars! Morley: Or maybe we could run into a. himself Pause for effect. outload Cloggersaurus. Tigger: C...c..c.. Clogger... s...s..s...saurus? Stephen: Cloggersaurus? What's that? starts Morley: Just gather 'round '' ''and I'll elucidate out his violin When the monsters have a midnight jamboree, '' ''they break it up with fiendish glee. '' ''Now, monsters are bad, '' ''but the one that's cursed is the Cloggersaurus, he's the worst. Chorus: That's right, '' ''he's a fright on Halloween night. Morley: When he goes a-joggin' '' ''cross the land, '' ''holdin' his noggin', '' ''in his hand, demons take one look, and groan, and hit the road for parts unknown. Chorus: Beware, take care, he rides alone. '' '''Morley:' Now, there's no monsters like the monster who's spurned. '' '''Chorus:' They don't like him, and he's really burned. '' '''Morley:' He swears to the longest day he's there, '' '''All:' he'll show them that he can get ahead '' '''Morley:' Now, they say he's tired of his flamin' top, '' ''and he's got a yen to make a swap. '' ''And so he rides one night each year, to find a victim in these mountains. Human Applejack: Now, he likes them little, he likes them big. '' '''Pete, Bill, and Ben:' Part in the middle, or a wig. '' '''Chorus': Black or white, or even red. '' '''Morley:' The Cloggersaurus needs a meal. '' '''All:' With a hip-hip and a clippety clop, '' ''he's out looking for a top to chop. Morley: So don't stop to figure out a plan, '' '''All:' you can't reason with a hybrid creature. '' ''in rhyme Morley: Now, if you doubt this tale is so, '' ''I met that monster just a year ago. So, when you're riding home tonight, '' ''make a run with all your might. '' ''He'll be down in the mountains here. He needs your a meal. Look out! Beware! All: ''With a hip-hip and a clippety clop, He's out looking for a meal to kill. ''So, don't try to figure out a plan, '' you can't reason with a HYBRID DINOSAUR!!!!!! Skyla: turn small, we see her heart beating faster then she turns white and faints Cadance: Skyla! Roary: What does a Cloggersaurus look like? Morley: He has abody of a T-Rex and spikes like a Stegosaurus. And has huge arms. Blitzer: Wow. Tronie: Well, your sing made the pink filly turn white. Morley: Whoa-ha-ho! Patirck: I know what to do. turns Skyla's head, opens her mouth, and then takes a deep breat and blows her stomach up stomach then defeats and her color returns Skyla: '''WHAAAA!! 'coughs Patrick: I win! Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts